piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Henderson
|age= 13-15 |gender= female |friends= |enemies = Julia Cooper Rita Finucci Austin Zimmer |residence = PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York |aliases= Lili (by Michelle and Tasha) Purple-hair (by Tasha) Miss Henderson (by Rania Forbes) |hair color = Moderate purple |eye color = Light purple |occupation= Student Galactic Hero |species=Human |relatives= Unnamed Father and MotherSaid by Austin in "PINY Runway"Said by Lilith in "Golden Ticket" Austin Zimmer (cousin) |affiliations = Herald Indie Girls Pinypons Galactic Beings |likes=Gaming Science Formulas |dislikes=Burrito Parties Austin Zimmer flirting Julia annoying herAs seen in "Everybody Hates Me". }} is one of the main protagonists of PINY Institute of New York. Lilith is a student at PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York in New York. Appearance Lilith has light purple eyes and long purple hair that tied into two pigtails with bangs. She also wears white glasses and sports two pairs of white earrings that have either the letter "A" or "B". On her lips, she has brilliant purple lipstick. From "Second Impressions" to "Lilith Had a Little Hen", Lilith wore a dark magenta v-neck sweater on top of a white polo shirt with a light brilliant crimson tie that have lighter crimson and white spots. She wore luminous vivid arctic blue shorts with light greyish magenta leg openings, and a pair of light mulberry-ish grey socks with a light greyish mulberry stripe near the cuffs that are tucked under her vermilion mini heel boots with dark orchid quarter and tongue. She also wore an Arctic blue hair brooch on the right side of her hair. In "Labyrinth and as of "Lilith Had a Little Hen", Lilith wears a dark heliotrope and brilliant crimson jacket with two pale gold buttons. The jacket has an 8-bit sprite character pattern and underneath it is her light Arctic blue and moderate Arctic blue dress. She wears a dark greyish Persian blue jeans with Persian bluish grey leg openings. On her feet is a pair of white sneakers that have dark orchid vamp, brilliant crimson laces, light Arctic blue collar, and light amaranthish grey tongue. She also wears a hot-pink D-pad hair brooch with black arrows on the right side of her hair. As Bot-Lil, she wears a black helmet with an arctic-blue design: at the shell, there's a medium-sized arctic-blue dot surrounded by arctic-blue circles; at the front of the helmet, there's an arctic-blue triangle with a black triangle at the center. Bot-Lil wears a black bodysuit with arctic-blue outlines at the front, elbows, and legs. On her feet, she wears a pair of black sneakers with a white toe-box, white soles, arctic-blue tongues, arctic-blue laces, a round arctic-blue symbol at each of the sneakers' sides. Bot-Lil has the ability to wield a light-swords with a light-purple blade. As a princess, Lilith wears a ballgown that has a dark heliotrope bodice with an 8-bit sprite character pattern, transparent sleeves, white gloves, white ruffle choker with a pink ribbon, white underdress, and moderate arctic-blue overdress with yellow trims. She also wears her brooch on her left side of her head. On her feet, she wears a pair of purple sneakers with a pink mid-sole. Personality Lilith is an elegant, intelligent, and sometimes sarcastic scientist member of the Indie Girls. She is a master planner for the team and aside from her love for fashion, what most excites her is technology and science that she thinks the world is full of calculations and science. She is a walking encyclopaedia and dreams of winning the Nobel Prize for one of her inventions. Despite not being the best at expressing her feelings and gets very nervous whenever she has to do a presentation, she has a heart of gold. Sightings Episodes Books and Comics Other Trivia * The outfit Lilith wears in "PINY Runway" becomes her Galactic Identity outfit. * It's revealed in "Lilith Had a Little Hen" that she has a fear of public speaking. * Lilith is the first main character to have his/her name on the episode title ("Lilith Had a Little Hen"). * Her symbolic motif has a reference to video games due to nearly all of her outfits would have a D-pad barrette and/or an 8-bit sprite character barrette/pattern. Since video games are made by being program from computers and using the knowledge of computer science, it serves as a reference for Lilith's love for many forms of science. fr:Lilith Henderson Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Members of Herald Category:Indie Girls Category:Members of Henderson/Zimmer Family Category:Future Scientist Category:Spies Category:Galactic Hero